


Baking Cookies

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane is just trying to bake cookies for Amelia's visit, but Ty has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> hyacinthius asked you: Prompt: Cookies ;)

The crack of the eggs was the only sound in the kitchen as Zane glanced over at the cookie recipe Mara had given him the last time he and Ty had visited West Virginia.

When he turned his attention back to the bowl, he nearly jerked in surprise when he noticed Ty standing, silently, at the other end of the counter, just staring at him. "Jesus Christ, Ty!" Making a disgusted noise, he grabbed a paper towel to wipe at the bit of egg that had landed on his arm. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that?"

"At least once more," Ty said, grinning shamelessly as he slid onto a stool. "Gotta keep you on your toes, baby."

"I prefer to stay flat on my feet, thank you very much." Zane shook his head and finished adding the eggs to the mix, and then he grabbed the whisk and carefully began thoroughly mixing the ingredients in the bowl.

They sat in silence for long minutes, and Zane could feel Ty's eyes on him the whole time. When he combined the two bowls of ingredients and mixed them, he bit back a grin, still not quite over being surprised earlier and not wanting to give Ty the satisfaction of seeing the smile. "You could help me, you know."

"Nah, I'm good. I much prefer watching." Ty gave a theatrical shudder. "It's one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Usually ends up being pretty delicious, too." Snorting, Zane shook his head and started rolling the cookie dough into little balls and placing them on the cookie sheets. He heard Ty purr and glanced up when he leaned over the counter, coming closer to Zane. "Look at you handling those balls...Sexy, Lone Star."

Zane laughed and pointed at him as he set the aforementioned cookies on the sheet. "Don't you defile the sanctity of these cookies, Tyler Grady. They are for Amelia."

Sliding off the stool, Ty prowled closer to Zane and pressed up behind him. "Forget the cookies. I'd rather do you instead."

Tilting his head when he felt the warm press of Ty's lips on his neck, Zane whimpered quietly and closed his eyes as he pressed back against Ty. He could feel the growing erection pressing against his ass, and when Ty's hands began roaming over his body, Zane realized he'd never stood a chance.

Just then, the timer on the oven when off and Ty growled when Zane straightened, reluctantly releasing him when Zane said, "Hold that thought." He made quick work of putting the trays in the oven and setting the timer, and then he grabbed Ty's t-shirt and pulled him close once more. "Now, where were we?"

Ducking his head, Zane pressed his mouth to Ty's and kissed him hard. Ty opened for him immediately, and the kiss became a violent thing as Zane bit his lip and sucked his tongue. Now that the fire had been stoked, Zane practically wanted to eat Ty up, and he slid a sticky hand into Ty's hair to hold his head in place.

Ty melted into Zane, wrapping his arms around him and gripping the back of his shirt to pull it over his head. They had to break the kiss for it to come off completely, and when Ty tossed it to the ground, Zane spun him around and pressed him up against the counter. Using his arm, he pushed all the bowls to the side, creating an empty space. Zane pushed Ty's shirt up to just under his armpits and then placed a hand on Ty's back, pushing until he was bent over the counter top. Grabbing Ty's wrists, Zane raised them over his head and pressed them onto the counter as he leaned over Ty to growl in his ear. "Don't move them."

Ty moaned when their bare skin touched and pushed back, rubbing his ass against the bulge in Zane's pants. Zane bit the back of Ty's neck just hard enough to leave faint marks, and reach a hand between Ty and the counter, Carefully unzipping, he pushed Ty's jeans and briefs down to his ankles.

Leaning back, Zane took a moment to appreciate the view of Ty's bare ass and ran a hand over one cheek before landing a light smack in there.

"Zane..."

"Patience, doll. And remember what I said about not moving those hands." The shifting of his jaw told Zane that Ty was gritting his teeth, and he grinned as he undid his own pants and pushed them down. Pressing back against Ty's body, he put two fingers in front of Ty's mouth. "Suck."

Ty eagerly sucked the fingers into his mouth and used his tongue to quickly slick them up. After a few moments, Zane pulled them from his mouth and, with his other hand, spread Ty enough to probe Ty's ass. Easing the fingers inside, he prepared Ty just enough so that it wouldn't hurt too badly and then removed them.

Lining himself up, Zane pressed his cock against Ty's hole, and they both gasped when Zane slid inside. He pushed the rest of the way in and then gripped Ty's hips with both hands, pulling out and pushing back in slowly.

He kept up a leisurely pace until Ty curled his hands into fists and ground out, "Harder, Zane!" Ty pushed back onto him, and holding his hips hard enough that it would likely leave bruises, Zane began fucking Ty in a punishing rhythm, fast and hard, pushing Ty against the counter with each thrust.

The sounds Ty made spurred him on and, soon, Zane was close to coming. Pulling Ty's lower body away from the counter, Zane removed one hand from Ty's hip and reached around to take hold of Ty's cock. He thought Ty almost came as soon as he touched him, but it took a couple of strokes and then Ty painted the bottom of the counter as his cries echoed around the kitchen. Zane returned his hand to its former place and thrust inside Ty twice more before coming himself.

Collapsing onto Ty's back, Zane nuzzled his neck as they tried to catch their breath. Ty's hand was running through his hair a moment later, and Zane smiled and pressed a kiss to Ty's shoulder as he eased out of him. Leaning towards the sink, Zane snagged the wet dish rag and used it to wipe up both himself and Ty. 

Zane dragged his jeans and underwear back up his legs, and bent over to pick up his t-shirt, pulling it on quickly. Ty continued laying limp across the counter and let Zane manhandle him back into his clothing.

Straightening Ty to a stand, Zane pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, and Ty wrapped his arms around Zane, using him to hold himself up.

Zane was just opening his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and Ty gave him a wry smile. "Perfect timing?"

Laughing, Zane kissed him once more before leading the way to answer the door. He pulled it open and found Deuce waiting with Amelia and her overnight back.

Amelia immediately reached for Zane, squealing happily, while Deuce blinked and looked back and forth between Zane and Ty a few times. Finally, he just shook his head, handed Ty Amelia's bag, and leaned in to kiss his daughter's cheek. When he straightened, he glanced over Zane's shoulder and raised his eyebrows at his brother. As he turned and headed down the steps, he called over his shoulder, "You've got flour in your hair, Beaumont."


End file.
